Story Arcs
For a chapter list by Volumes, see Chapters. Demon King Tournament Arc *Chapter 1: Hero Helck *Chapter 2: Card Tower *Chapter 3: Unforeseen Situation *Chapter 4: Racing Match *Chapter 5: Proposition *Chapter 6: Management Staff Anne *Chapter 7: Devastated Land *Chapter 8: Abandoned Underground Passage *Chapter 9: Unknown Enemy, Winged Soldiers *Chapter 10: Shock *Chapter 11: Hyura of the Aharudo Race *Chapter 12: Gate Remote Island Arc *Chapter 13: Ocean *Chapter 14: Speculation *Chapter 15: The Village in a Remote Island *Chapter 16: At the Campfire *Chapter 17: Attack, Winged Soldiers *Chapter 18: Azudora of the Four Heavenly Kings *Chapter 19: The Human King *Chapter 20: Strategy Meeting *Chapter 21: Endeavor *Chapter 22: Witch-sama Journey Arc *Chapter 23: To the Continent *Chapter 24: Sea Monster *Chapter 25: Goal *Chapter 26: Barbarian Tribe Toosu-men *Chapter 27: Toosu-men King's Power *Chapter 28: Omen *Chapter 29: For the Map *Chapter 30: Warrior of Darkness *Chapter 31: Powerful Attack *Chapter 32: Terror *Chapter 33: Ballad of the Wandering Ministrel *Chapter 34: Tooru Castle *Chapter 35: Trust Helck's Past Arc *Chapter 36: Helck's Past I *Chapter 37: Helck's Past II *Chapter 38: Helck's Past III *Chapter 39: Helck's Past IV *Chapter 40: Helck's Past V *Chapter 41: Helck's Past VI *Chapter 42: Helck's Past VII *Chapter 43: Helck's Past VIII *Chapter 44: Helck's Past IX *Chapter 45: Helck's Past X *Chapter 46: Helck's Past XI *Chapter 47: Helck's Past XII *Chapter 48: Helck's Past XIII *Chapter 49: Helck's Past XIV *Chapter 50: Helck's Past XV *Chapter 51: Helck's Past XVI *Chapter 52: Helck's Past XVII Phase One Arc *Chapter 53: Vamirio of the Four Heavenly Kings *Chapter 54: A Rest on the Train *Chapter 55: Plan A *Chapter 56: Anxiety *Chapter 57: Searching Inside the Castle *Chapter 58: Mysterious Girl Phase Two Arc *Chapter 59: Phase Two *Chapter 60: Phase Two II *Chapter 61: Phase Two III *Chapter 62: Phase Two IV *Chapter 63: Phase Two V *Chapter 64: Phase Two VI *Chapter 65: Anxiety and Hesitation *Chapter 66: The Path He Has Chosen *Chapter 67: One Who Supports His Heart *Chapter 68: What Needs To Be Said *Chapter 69: To a Hopeful Future Save the Humans Arc *Chapter 70: Humans and Demons *Chapter 71: Prisoner *Chapter 72: Question *Chapter 73: Military Strength *Chapter 74: Rococo's Eyes *Chapter 75: Uria the Hero *Chapter 76: The Start of War *Chapter 77: The Human Castle *Chapter 78: Father and Daughter *Chapter 79: Underground Establishment *Chapter 80: New World *Chapter 81: Torture *Chapter 82: Prototype *Chapter 83: Having an Audience *Chapter 84: Brothers *Chapter 85: The Inferno Enchantress *Chapter 86: The Grand Tower of the West and the Snow *Chapter 87: Betrayal *Chapter 88: The King's Whereabouts *Chapter 89: Helck's Decision *Chapter 90: The Existence of Hope and Despair *Chapter 91: Those in Contact with the Will of the World *Chapter 92: Battle with the Human King *Chapter 93: The Ancient's Ego *Chapter 94: Endless Snow *Chapter 95: Forbidden Spell *Chapter 96: Despair *Chapter 97: The Hope That Won't Arrive *Chapter 98: The Final Wish *Chapter 99: My Precious Friend *Chapter 100: Message *Chapter 101: For the Desired Future *Chapter 102: The End of Treachery *Chapter 103: Into the Light *Chapter 104: The Will of the World *Chapter 105: The Path Helck Will Walk Epilogue *Chapter 106: Epilogue Category:Helck